Dance of love
by luvskakashi
Summary: random ne shot where sakura dose the tango with shikamaru on a bet with ino, un expected result happens..... i have not beta so if you would like to be one please message me. mayb do a story to go with it


okay! i have been watching so you think you can dance and i got this idea...what if all the rookie ninja and their teachers where at a bar and ino bets sakur she cant get a guy of her chose to fall for her after one dance. sakura unable to turn away from a chalange says yes. ino in her infanate wisdn picks...shikamaru, since she knows he is to lazy to say yes to sakuras request to dance, but he does...lets see what happens.

if you wanna know what i based the dance from just look up the Argentine tango. i dont own and thing exept what im writeing...so enjoy it.

i was geting ready to go out with ino and the rest of the group. i put on a black sling dress that was slantaed at the bottom where one side ends right in the middle on my thigh anf the other went to my knee, it was tight and form fiting. my hair had grown out so i put in in a mess bun with a sebon with some stray ringlets hangin. i put on a pair of black 4 inch high heels and grab my purse. as i finish and walk out the door i see ino walking over to my apartment. i smile at her.

"ready for tonight ino-pig?" i ask.

she laughs." you bet billborbrow! but i have a bet for you."

"really what kinda bet?"

"i bet you cant get a gy on my chose to fall for you after one dance.i pick the guy you pick the dance." she says ad she puts he arm in mine.

i laugh."well i cant pass a bet down. so who is the unlucky guy?"

"shikamaru. if you can get him to dance and fall for you, ill do anything you want."

i laugh."anything. your on! now lets go before we are late."

we laug hand head twords the bar.whne we arive i see all our formor teachers and all of thr rockie nine plus gais team. i smile as we walk over to them. we walk over to where kakashi and asuma is seating. i sit next to kakashi and ino next to asuma.

"kakashi! your gonna dance with me right? just one?" i ask with a cute pout.

genma loks at me and smirks." sakura-chan! if he dosent then i sure will."

ino laugh." id be careful what you ask for. she can make you fall in love after only one dance."

i giggle and kakashi nods." sadly it is true. gave me a scare the first time we danced. then i remembered who i was danceing with and it was gone. but i feel bad for the guy who gets " that" dance."

i laugh and genma looks at me."you couldnt posable do it. its not possable."

ino and i smirk, we are so gonna get some cahs from this." wanna make a bet. 100 ryou says i can make a guy fall for me after one dance."

he nods." sure, who is the lucky guy."

i smirk."nara shikamaru." i state plainly.

they all choke on their drinks, exept ino,kakashi and i. askuma stares at me.

"if you can get him to dance them ill pay you 100 ryou just to see it."

i laugh and turn to kakashi." kakashi, put "the" song on please."

his visable eyes goes wide."sakura, your gonna kill the poor boy! why "that" song?"

i stand and smile."if he is such a genis then he will beable to follow.now i have to go get my pray. dont start the music tiil im in position and ino, clear the floor." i state before walking over to where all the guys are sitting.

i walk over like a pretator stalking their pray and smile at shikamaru, ignoreing every one else at the table. he looks up at me, and looks slightly scared.

i smile"shikamaru, will you dance with me? i have a theory and only you can help me prove it." i state smileing inocently at him.

he looks me up and down."what kinda dance?"

i giggle." the Argentine tango ofcourse. i wanna see if some one who hasnt ever danced it and is a genious can keep up with me."

he stares for a minute before noding and every one gasps. he stands and i hold my hand out to him. i take him to the now empty dance floor put him in his starting spot and take my position. one hand above my head the other on my neck. i look at him with hungry eyes as the latian music starts. i run my hand down my neck over my chest and hold my other out for him to take.he takes it and i look at him before walking, swinging my his slightly. as i reach him he spins me and pull me to his chest.i let one of my hands wrap around his neck an bring my leg up to his hip. he moves his hand up my leg and when he gets to the him of my skirt i slap it before it can go fourther.i latch my leg on to hot befoe quikely pushing away doing several moves and turning back to him. he walks over and trys to embrace me again, but i turn my back to him and he wraps his arms arounf me, his arms on my stomach and his lips on my neck. i do a little hip movement befoe i turn and we go into danceing posistion. we glide around the floor. he picks me up and i slid down his back and arounf his leg, ending in the splits on the floor, my hands runing up his leg.i move up from the splits and my hands keep moveing up till they are at his thigh. i hear his breathing increse, and smile and i stand and push him back until he is on the wall, i turn my back to him and shimmy my hips slightly before i start to walk away, he movers and grabs my arm and spins me into him, i kick my leg up and my ankle lands on his shoulder. i leans in and bite his ear slightly before i i move my leg down, he picks me up and i wrap both legs arounf his waist and lean back until my hands ar touching the gound. i use all of my stranght and flip us to where he is on his back on the ground and i a stadaling his waist. i move his hands abouve his head and lean down , my lips lightly touching his. i stand over him and pull him up by his shirt, him kneeling infront of me, arms around my waist and my hands in my hair. then right befoer the song stops i push him back on the ground ,wink and walk back tot he table of stunned jounin. i sit down and drink my drink silently.

ino looks at me with wide eyes." sakura, i think i love you."

i laugh. and look to see shikamaru still on the ground wit ha stuned look on his face." well that was fun. he really in a genius. im sorry to say kakashi but that was better then yours."

now every one was stareing at kakashi. he looks at me and pouts nder his mask." sakura-chan, im old, you cant expect me to move like that."

i laugh." all it is is sex on hardwood. so genma. do i get my money?"

he looks at me with still wide eyes, then the un thinkable happens he blushes." s-sure. uhh can i give it to you next pay day? and ino was right. i think i love you."

i laugh and turn to ino." so is he still on the floor? do i need to go help him up or just wait ?"

she laughs." man sakura, i wish i was a man so bad right now.and no chouji got him up and he is stareing at you."

i smile." ino you dont have to be a man. if you wanna dance ill dance but dont fall for me, i like men. besides, if you come to my house, ill teach you a speacial dance for you man. ero-sanin isnt in here is he?"

she nods and says she is going to check on her team mate. when she leaves asuma turns to me and smiles.

"where did you learn that dance?"

i smile."when you where in the acadamy, didnt you wonder what they where teaching the girls when we had seporate classes from the boys? i was allways the best in that class.plus tsunade is my master."

he nods." well i think you have him, the question is what are you gonna do with him?"

i smile ." he is a rather good looking example of the male speces. you never know, i might actually like him"

kakashi chokes on his drink." i dont wanna know sakura. you like my little sister, thats just weird."

i laugh."yet you danced the same dance with me, you cant say that if i wasnt me you wouldnt have falling for me."

he nods." yes i know, why did i have to have you as my student but cant change that now."

we all talk for alittle more and i got over to the table where ino and shikamaru and all the others are. i smile and sit next to him, he blushes and looks away.

i smile at the others." so how did you all like my dance?"

"that was damn sexy! why couldnt you dance like that with me?" asks kiba.

i laugh."beacuse you know how to dance that dance, but" i turn to shikamaru." i proved my theroy you did better then kakashi when we did that dance."

he nods but says nothing. i look at ino and see her frowning a little."what up ino? why so down?"

"well i was just thinking of when you could give me those private lessons."

i nod." we will need a volontire so i can show you. but who ever would we pick?" i ask in a sarcastice voice.

she looks at shikamaru." maybe shikamaru. he seems to beable to keep up with you."

i nod."true, but this is a completly diffrent dance.you lose clothes and and if i demostrate on him, who knows what could happen."

by now every one is listionning in. i smile and my hand touchers his thigh."so what do you say shikamaru? up for a little more danceing later?" i ask with a wink.

he just nods and blushes. i smile. he is kinda cute when he blushes. i stand." well i must go home, anyone want to walk me?"

supicanly shikamaru stands. i take his arm and wave good bye to every one. as we are walking in silance he then talks.

"wo that dance wasnt just about a throey was it? thre is something more to it."

i smile." you really are a genious. yes there is more to it. no one though i could get you to dance and i have a rep of guys falling for me after a dance. ino thought that you would. but your smarter then that."

he looks at me." no im not. the only problom is that i fell for you before the dance." he says in a soft voice.

i stop walking and stare at him." you love me?"

he stops but dosent turn to me and nods." yea, the dance just made me admit it. its okay if you dont feel the same, i mean what would a beautiful women like you want with a lazy bum?"

i walk up to him and stand infront of him." you may be lazy but your a good man. you care for your team mates and i think that is the best qualaty in a man." i put my hands on his arm." if you want we can give it a chance and see where it gose from here."

he stares at me."you would really give me a chance?"

i smile." ofcourse, it high time i found some one to be with. sauske is a bastard and you would never do to me what he did. i think ino was trying to set this up. my own rep seems to have back fired one me."

i hugs me and i hug back. what happens after tonight no one knows. but im willing to take tha chance with them man that will never leave me on a cold hard bench while he runs away from his village. i will be with a man who even though he is lazy will care for me like no other can, will love the the way i want the way i need and will stay with me until my or his time is up. but tonight while walking down the street, hand in hand with this man with such passion for me and his village, i dont care what tomorrow brings. as long as i have him, i know ill be happy. and ill try my best to make him happy. until we part ways.

soooo? what do you think? is it okay? i know i need to edit it, but i have no beta, so if any one is interested in betaing for me please let me know!!! and please no flames, they arent nice so if you dont like the story dont coment about it, but i will take advice on things in a constructive way. so please let me know...if people like it i might write a full story to go with it...bye bye


End file.
